One Body Two Souls
by YaoiFreak1
Summary: Under Revisement Reposting At Later Date! Ever wonder why Dee fell in love with Ryo at first sight? Read to find out. Full Summary inside. Warning: Yaoi and Sex in later chapters... do not read if you don't like it. Pair: Deex? DeexRyo
1. Prolog

Hey this is my first Fake Fanfiction, I mostly do Inuyasha Fanfics but I decided to change a bit. So here is a summary.

P.S. I do not own any of the Fake Character's I only own Mercedes she is MINE! As well the songs that appear in this fanfiction they are not mine!

Summary

Dee visit's an old friends grave and Ryo asked why she has the same last name as him. When Dee tells him that she was a girl with a tragic past and when it comesback to haunt her, Dee if there for her every step of the way.To find out the truth about why Ryo is so special to Dee and why Dee fell in love with Ryo at first sight... well you just have toread..lol

Well hope you enjoy!

Prolog

Dee Laytner, a dark haired, green eyes detective, who is cocky, arrogant, hot headed and lovable all in one. He walked through the graveyard; he is wearing a pair of baggy green pants and a light jacket over his black t-shit. He took a drag of his cigarette and slowly let the smoke leave his thin pink lips. He re adjusted the strap of the guitar that he carried on his back.

Dee found the grave his was looking for, "hey there, handsome, long time no talk. I see you have returned to me after all these years." Dee lifted his sunglasses and winked at the black headstone. "You may be a little different, but I can see you in his eyes." Dee sat down and put a dozen roses down in front of the headstone, and took of the guitar and laid it on his lap. "I remember everything you taught me about the guitar, and I have improved as well," Dee grinned, "I even know one of your songs that you wrote, here I'll play it for you, it is your favorite." Dee took out the red, black and silver, electric guitar and turned on the amp. "Well here we go," Dee struck a few cords then began to play. While having a flash back when himself and Cedes sang the song in front of everybody at the orphanage.

Flash Back

(_Cedes_ **Dee _Both_**)

'_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing _

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies**  
**Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns **

Ooh, oh

**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings **

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns **

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away'

End

Dee hit the last note and opened his eyes, "see, I was good wasn't I?"

"You were amazing." Dee head shot up when he heard someone speak, and jumped a little when someone touched his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the blondish brown hair, blue eyes male said.

"It's okay Ryo," Dee smiled up at his boyfriend, who smiled back.

Ryo sat down next to Dee, "that was a beautiful song, where did you learn that?"

"An old friend wrote it," Dee looked at the stone.

"I'm sorry Dee." Ryo looked at the headstone, "Mercedes Laytner? Dee?"

"It's along story."

"Well we got all day off, so why not fill me in, unless you don't want to."

"It's partly because of her, that I love you so much."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you the story."

"I'm all ears," Ryo smiled.

"Well as you know, Jess Laytner was the man that found me, I was 16 and it was about mid November when Jess showed up with and unexpected surprise…"

_I hope you enjoyed it please let me know by reviewing!_

_Song: Everything Burns by: Ben Moody (feat Anastacia)_


	2. Chapter 1

Well I hope you like the prolog since your one the first chapterI take it you want to read more, so more you shall get! Well here is the first chapter.

P.S. I do not own any Fake characters I only own Mercedes she is my own character that I created. I also don't own any of the songs that appear in my fanfiction.

Well enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Flash back _

The sun hung high in the sky, children are playing ball in the yard and going to the swimming center; except a certain four, six-teen year olds whose names are Dee, Tommy, Aaron, and Barry. The four of them hung out in a back ally way close by the orphanage that they all lived in.

"So Dee what should we do today?" Tommy asked.

"Well I would let's go steal from Mr. Baker again, but Jess would have my ass on a silver platter if he catches us doing that again," Dee said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yah, no kidding, we were lucky last time to only get away with a bump on the head," Aaron stated.

Just then, they heard yelling, "Police freeze!" The four boys looked over at the end of the ally way and say four police officers chasing after someone, who was heading straight for them. The person is wearing a skate boarding hate and had a guitar on his back. The person is wearing baggy green pants with a black t-shit. "Stop!" The police yelled.

Dee crushed his cigarette and stood in the path of the person. Dee saw the he wasn't going to stop so he prepared himself for a tackle; however when he got close enough the guy just jumped on the boxes they had been sitting on and bounced off the wall. Dee grabbed his ankle and smirked, but his smirk didn't last long as the guy countered his attack and did a spin kicking him in the face causing him to let go and fall to the ground. Dee looked up and saw the guy standing on top of the brick wall; he was looking down at him, his icy blue eyes glared down at him.

"Don't ever get in my way again!" Then disappeared over the wall.

"That… That was no guy, that was a chick!" Dee stated, shocked.

"Yah and she kicked your ass man," Barry laughed.

"Shut up!" Dee yelled.

The police ran up, "Damn it she got away again!"

"Dee, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh hey Jess."

"Hello boys, you behaving yourselves?" Jess asked.

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison.

"Good."

"Hey Jess who was that?"

"Some girl that is stealing all around town, this is the fourth time we failed to catch her. No one gets close enough to see her and always manages to slip through our fingers; though, I see that you felt her wrath."

"Yah, that punk ass bitch sure can kick, that really hurt," Dee said rubbing his jaw."

Jess laughed, "yah she can, you got lucky, if we hadn't been on her tail she might have been more harsh. She sent a few cops flying and dazed for a bit."

"Wow, now I want to met her, she sounds cool."

"She may sound cool to you but she is a girl with serious attitude, and plenty of energy, she has managed to out run everyone on the force; plus she has managed to out wit us as well. It's spooky really, on our second encounter with her, we chased her down a one-way ally and she just disappeared with out a trace. We searched all over the ally and found no possible way to have escaped, but she did."

"Weird," Tommy said, "maybe she has magical powers."

"Come off it, no one has powers, you moron," Barry stated.

"I'm not a moron, I was just stating, I mean how would you know?" Tommy asked.

"I just know, stupid."

"Would you too ladies please take it else where," Dee yelled.

"Hey Jess, just out of curiosity, what does she steal?" Aaron asked.

"A lot of milk, chips, chocolate bars, cans foods, nothing really major."

"Sounds to me like she is living either is a very bad home environment or nowhere at all," Aaron said.

"That's what were trying to figure out, we haven't heard of her before so either she ran away and isn't living anywhere or her family throw her out on the streets, or she lost her parents and is living out on her own, that's why we're trying to catch her find out what is going on. So far, though, we have nothing, we're just hoping that we can catch her soon before the cold whether starts to pick up."

"Well don't worry Jess, if we see her we will be sure to call you," Dee grinned.

"Thanks, guys. Just remember call us, don't take her down by yourself, she a good fighter and we are not sure what lengths she will go to, to not get caught."

"Alrighty Jess, will do," everybody said.

"Good, now you boys be good," Jess waved bye then took off.

"Well boys looks like we got our selves something to do," Dee smirked.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked.

"Look for this mysterious girl."

"You got to be joking," Barry said.

"I'm dead serious, come one guys, how hard can it be to find one girl, we know all the good hiding spots in New York."

"Dee's right, it wouldn't hurt to try, besides it will give us something to do," Aaron said.

"I guess," Tommy and Barry said.

"Good, now let's get cracken!"

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I'm glad that your enjoying my fanfic, well here is another chapter.

P.S. I do not own any of the Fake characters, I only own Mercedes, she is my own character. I also don't own any of the songs that will appear in the chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

3 hours later

"Holy shit! We looked every where, where the hell did she disappeared too!" Dee yelled.

"It's creepy, its like she is only found if she wants to be."

"Tommy would you stop it with your mystical BS," Barry sighed.

"What? We looked everywhere in this part of town and still no sign, it's like she truly did just disappear into thin air."

"Oh my god," Barry hit his forehead.

Dee sat ignoring the catfight that was taking place. He then took out a cigarette and lit it. Just then a paper air plan landed on his lap; Dee looked around and found no one. He opened it and read:

_Can I have one? Say yes or no._

"Yes?" just then another note landed on his lap. He opened it and read:

_Meet me alone at the end of the ally way to your left._

"Guy's I'll be right back, going to take a piss."

"Whatever dude."

Dee walked cautiously to the end of the ally way and looked to his left, no one. He looked to his right but no one. So he looked to his left again and jumped when he came face to face with the girl from before.

"Come," was all she said. Dee followed close to her heels, he was about to grab her when, "don't even think about it, or you'll find yourself on the ground in a flash."

"But- "

"I saw you all looking for me, I'm not stupid, now give."

Dee took out a smoke and gave it to her, and then let her use his lighter to light it. "So-" Dee was cut off when he heard his friends coming. He looked over and saw the shadows of his friends, he looked back over at the girl but found she was gone. "Wow, that is creepy."

"Dee are you done yet?"

"Yes, coming," Dee took one last look around and went back to his friends. He decided his friends didn't need to know about his little encounter with the mysterious girl.

That night Dee sat up in the attic where he normally went to think, it was about 2 in the morning, he had woken up from a dream and couldn't go back to sleep. As he stared out the window, he could only see the moon as it shone in the night sky.

Dee came from his thoughts when he heard the floor door open and Mother's head popped out. "Dee, child what on earth are you doing up?"

"Hey Penguin, I couldn't sleep."

"What seems to be troubling you?"

"It was my dream, you see Jess is chasing after this girl that is stealing and well I tried to stop her but she kicked me and got away, but before that we locked eyes and her eyes were like none I have ever seen before, then I met her again in the ally way, she wanted a cigarette and then she just disappeared. Then I had a dream, someone was screaming for help, blood was everywhere, and I saw those eyes again, just staring at me, I felt myself get lost in them, all I could feel was hatred, pain, anger, sadness, and loneliness. What could it mean?"

"It could mean that you somehow have a connection with this girl, and you somehow taped into her soul, or it could mean nothing, just a mixture of your emotions with her eyes. I can't really answer that one for you Dee, but if this girl is in some type of danger then she shouldn't be on her own."

"I guess."

"Now, you should really try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Dee took one last look out the window then left for his room.

The next morning Dee, Aaron, Barry and Tommy, went to the store bought one treat each. As they turned the corner they ran into Jess.

"Hello boys, behaving?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That's good, well just to inform you boys, we have caught the young lady, and is in our custody right now."

"HOW?" Everyone asked.

"Well it turns out that when the Paris night club was closing the owner saw her walking into the old church had caught fire in the summer. She was staying there with the stay cats, as it is, she was feeding the cats and herself the milk and food, she had also stolen cat food for them."

The boys looked at each other. "So what are you going to do with her?" Dee asked.

"Well so far she is refusing to talk, even our best antagonize is having no luck." Jess sighed and rubbed his temple trying to relief some stress. "She is a tough nut to crack. All she is saying is: Can I have one? Say yes or No?"

Dee's eyes widened, "hey Jess, do you think that maybe I can see her? You know since you guys are having no luck that maybe we could try after all we are a lot alike, stubborn and shit."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, it's worth a shot. Come on boys." Jess drove them to the police station and into the department where she is being held.

"Okay here I go." Dee took a deep breath and walked inside. "Yes."

"Then sit down and give me one."

Dee sat down and gave her a cigarette, "so it seems you got caught."

"…" She lit up the cigarette and blew the smoke in Dee's face.

"Yah, so what's your name?"

"Go to hell."

"Hey I just gave you a smoke, you can at less give me your name." Dee looked into her eyes, they were icy blue and they caught his attention. And that's how they sat for almost 2 hours.

"Dee, come on, she isn't going to talk." Jess said, walking into the room, "it was a good try though."

"Sure." Dee walked out of the room, after talking on last look.

That night everyone at the orphanage was sitting around a fire in the den laughing at jokes and telling stories. Dee was sitting on the window ledge staring off into the distance.

Just then Mother walked in, "everyone, Jess is here with a special guest." Everyone looked at the door was and saw Jess walk in. Dee gasped when he saw the girl walk in after Jess. She is wearing the green pants with black t-shirt; the hat was in her hands showing her short blondish brown hair. "Everyone meet… this young lady who will be joining our little family here at the orphanage," Mother said.

"I warn you all that you must all keep a fair distance away, do not crowed her, or she will bit," Dee yelled, smirking at the glare he received, "and believe me she bits hard." Everyone laughed at that; however stopped when she whipped out a knife and threw it at Dee, it ended up sticking to the wood right by his head. Everyone was silent as she walked over, and grabbed the handle of the knife.

"I am warning you know, asshole, keep those pitiful jokes to yourself, or next time, I wont miss," her icy blue eyes, pierced his green ones. "Get it, got it… good." She pulled out the knife and walked out of the den.

"Mother are you sure you can handle her?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure, if anything she is just a lost soul looking for belonging."

"If you sure, I will leave now, bye everyone," Jess then left.

Dee sat there looking at the doorway were she had left through, 'damn, she isn't one of a joker. I wonder what wound her up so tight? I will find out.'

"Hey Dee you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I would have shit myself if I was in your shoes," Tommy said.

"Naw, it was nothing. Whelp I think I'm going to turn in, night guys."

"Night Dee."

_Well I hope you liked it, don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, yes i have noticed that i made a mistake i said Ryo's eyes were blue instead of brown and im sorry. Also Mercedes is not a character based on myself, she is just a character i thought of to add to a story. That's all. Well i hope you enjoy.

P.S. I do not own any of the Fake characters, i only own Mercedes. Also I do not own any of the songs that appear in my fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Dee walked up the stairs in opened the door to his room, stopping when he saw the girl, sitting on the window ledge staring off into the distance.

Upon hearing the door open she looked over and saw the guy named Dee staring at her, "you have some real issues with staring at people," she said.

"Yah and you have a real attitude problem." The stood in silence for a couple minutes, "Whelp it looks like we're roommates."

"Wow, did you figure that one out all on your own?"

"Yah actually I did." Dee walked in and closed the door, "hey, umm, listen I didn't mean anything back in the den, I was only having fun."

"Whatever."

"The name is Dee. By the way."

"I know."

"So… Can I know yours or will you leave me guessing?" Dee waited for an answer.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well I figured if we're going to share the same room, and live under the same roof, why not?"

"And if I refuse to tell you?"

"Then I'll start guessing… let's see, you look like a Nicole." Dee saw her shake her head, "no? Well let's see, Alice? Darcy? Audrey? Oh I know you're named after a food, how about Rice? Cabbage?" Dee heard a little chuckle from that one, "oh so you can laugh, that's good. Now let's see, how about a season? Winter? Summer? Fall? Spring? No? How about a day of the week like from the Adam's Family, Wednesday? Monday? Friday? Thursday? Saturday? Sunday? Tuesday?" Dee heard her suppress a laugh; she made it sound like she coughed. "Still no? I know a car! Let's see Chevy? No, Ford!"

"Eww, I am not a fixed Or Repaired Daily!" She huffed.

"Okay you hate Fords. Let's see Alexis? Um…Dodge? Wait why would you be named after a car." Dee thought for a moment, but looked up when he heard her whisper something, "what was that?"

"Mercedes."

"Mercedes? That's your name?" He watched her nod, "wow so I was close," he saw her smirk.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope," Dee grinned. "So know that I know your name I no longer have to refer to you as Unknown hehe."

"It would be better," Mercedes whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Nothing, just minds your own business."

"You know I'm very stubborn, I'm not just going to go away just because you say to." There was a long silence, "So do you play?"

"Yah."

"Cool, I want to learn how to play, I even have my own guitar that Penguin gave me for Christmas, but no one knows how to play, so I'm stuck learning myself."

"Hmm…"

'Okay that didn't work…let's see.' Dee thought for a moment. "Hey tomorrow do you want to hang out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"Well it's the only answers your going to get."

"Hey your parts Japanese aren't you?"

"Yah what of it?"

"What is your Japanese name?"

"Will you go to bed if I tell you?"

"Yes."

"It's Jihi."

"Jihi…meaning?"

"Mercy."

"Cool, well I'm going to bed just like I promised… Good-night Cedes."

Mercedes shot her head over at Dee, who had his back to her. 'Good-night Dee… pleasant dreams,' Mercedes allowed herself a small smile before looking out the window again.

The sun raise shined on Dee's face waking him up from his deep dreaming. Dee rubbed his eyes, and looked over to where Mercedes was last night, but he found that she was gone and her bed looked like she hadn't even slept in it. Dee got dressed and walked downstairs where he saw Mother cleaning up after breakfast.

"Good-morning Dee how was your sleep?"

"Good, hey where is Mercedes?"

"Who? Oh you found out her name? Mercedes is it? Well I saw her head towards the roof this morning and so that is where you should find her."

"Thanks Penguin."

"Dee would you stop that."

Dee just grinned and ran up towards the roof. As Dee climbed through the window, which leads to the roof he heard music playing, he peeked his head out and saw Mercedes playing her guitar. He watched and saw that every time something sounded good she wrote it down. Soon after he decided to make his presence known. "Hey there Cedes."

"Dee," Mercedes said without taking her eyes off the paper.

"What are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Writing music?"

"Very good," she did a fake clap.

"So you write your own music and do you have any lyrics to go with it?"

"Oh course."

"Do you think I could hear some?"

"Fuck no."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my stuff and I refuse to let others hear it."

"Why not?"

"You ask to many questions."

"So? Asking questions is a good thing."

"In some cases yes."

"Is that not one of these cases."

"You know what, I have no idea why you keep bugging me, so I'm going to ask my own question. Why the hell wont you leave me the fuck alone!"

"Because I find you attractive and I want to get to know you."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

"I did nothing to get this attention."

"So? You don't have to." Mercedes sighed. "Do you want a cigarette?"

"Um… sure." Mercedes took the cigarette and lit it with her lighter. "Umm… you know… thanks."

"No problem," Dee smiled. "You know I wasn't lying about saying that you're attractive."

"Umm… okay…" Mercedes jumped a little when she saw Dee so close to her face, "Umm… Dee?"

"Mercedes." With that Dee crashed his lips onto Mercedes'.

Mercedes gasped allowing Dee to dart his tongue inside her mouth. She felt herself melt against him, and just as she was starting to enjoy it, he pulled away. "Huh?"

"Well cya later Jihi!" With that Dee darted down off the roof and ran towards the city.

"DEE!" Mercedes yelled. "YOU BASTARD!" Mercedes smiled to herself and touched her lips. 'God Dee, why do you have to be so hot and everything I want?' Mercedes sighed, and then continued doing her music.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, just so you know the reason why Dee loves Ryo so much will come at the end if during the last few chapters doesn't tell you. I still a a few more chapters to write so bare with me, this is my first Fake fanfic. Thanks a lot and I'm glad you like is so far.

P.S. I do not own any characters except Mercedes, she is mine and I do not own any of the songs that appear in this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

Dee met up with his friends at the ally way, "hey guys, waiting long?"

"Only about and hour or so," Aaron said.

"So how was your night?" Barry asked.

"Good, I found out her name," Dee smiled in victory.

"Oh yah? What's her name?" Tommy asked.

"It's Mercedes."

"Mercedes?" everyone echoed.

"Yah. So what do you guys wanna do today?"

"How about we play follow Mercedes?" Barry said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Let's play follow Mercedes, look over there, it's Mercedes, and she is going somewhere. Let's go find out where."

"That sounds good, but if we get caught your talking the blame," Tommy stated, "I really don't want to get on her bad side."

"Yah me as well," Aaron said.

"Alright, let's go!" Dee stated.

They all hid behind cars and buildings as they followed Mercedes around town, she has her guitar on her back. Finally they saw her enter the old burned down church. They all found a window where they could see her, she sat at the front in the headmaster's chair, with a lot of cats surrounded her.

"Man she is a regular cat woman," Tommy stated.

"Yah," they all agreed.

Mercedes sat down, and pulled out a couple 4L of skin milk. "Hey guys and girls, you all hungry? Sorry I have no food, but here is some milk." Mercedes poured it in a big golden dish, where they could all eat from. "So you guys want to hear a song I wrote?" All the cats meowed. "Okay well here I go." Mercedes struck the strings and then began to sing.

'_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It would been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air'_

"Wow guys, she is amazing." Barry stated mouth hung opened.

"Yah, no shit," the others agreed. Dee stared at Mercedes as she sang and played. He was lost in her words and in the passion that her words produced.

'Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh'

Mercedes hit the last note and watched as her cats still feed off the milk. "You may not be able to speak, but by you all still here I can tell you liked it. What do you guys think? Dee? Dee's friends?"

"Shit man, we're caught!" Tommy said.

"Don't play me for a fool, all of you. Now come on out, and tell me why you followed me."

"It was just something to do," Dee stated.

"Oh really? So you all decided to follow me."

"Yah pretty much. By the way, these are my friends, Aaron, Barry, and Tommy."

"Okay."

"You play very well, Mercedes. You have a very beautiful voice," Aaron said.

"Thanks. So is it just because I'm new or do you do this everyone when you're bored?"

"We normally just do whatever is fun at the time, normally Dee is the one that comes up with the events of the day," Barry stated.

"I see, so I take it your all in trouble all the time then?"

"Yah pretty much," Barry, Tommy and Aaron laughed.

"Hey shut up, not all the time," Dee pouted.

"Oh shit, Dee we will catch up with you later, we forgot Mother wanted us to run an errand for her, we'll be back later," Aaron stated.

"Alright guys, cya!" After they left Dee walked towards Mercedes, and sat in a chair next to her. "So this is where you hang out?"

"Yah."

"How long have you been feeding these cats?"

"Since I arrived in New York."

"You mean you're not from here?"

"No, I come from Japan. I was an orphan over there, I managed to save up some money and hitch a ride to New York where I wanted to try and find my parents. I have been living on the streets of New York since mid February."

"I see, so I take it you didn't find your parents."

"Oh I found them, and I hated what I heard."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What good with it do, it wont change anything."

"It might help you relax a bit. Come on it's worth a try."

"I guess, well you see, when I arrived in New York I asked around about my family, and I finally found them. It turns out that they were doing drugs and shit down here, and when I was about to run and announce I was alive and here, I heard them tell the drug lord that they had no money for more drugs but that they would give them… me… for more drugs."

Dee heard the crack in her voice and leaned over to embrace her, "I'm sorry, Mercedes, I had no idea."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, they had no right to do that, and they aren't worthy to be your parents."

"They are no longer my parents, I'm just Mercedes, the orphan whose parents were shot when they couldn't deliver me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I wish I could make all your pain go away."

"I wish you could too."

"Well I may not be able to take it physically out of your body, but I can try to replace it with happy memories."

"Thanks Dee, but it's more complicated then that." With that said, Mercedes grabbed her belongings, "oh and Dee, if I were you I would find someone else to pester, if you know what's good for you… I'm asking nicely for once, just leave me alone, you got your information on me, now just fuck off. Oh and if you tell anyone about my past, I wont think twice about killing you." With that she walked out of the church, leaving Dee to ponder on what she said.

'Why do you always have to be so complex, Mercedes, why can't you see that I'm hear for you and I want you to be able to rely on me.' Dee watched Mercedes retreating form with sadness, 'why can't you trust me?'

_I hope you enjoyed! _

_Song: Jesus take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood_


	6. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter five, I have fixed it and changed my mistake... thank you again for bring my mistake to my attention.

Please enjoy

Chapter 5

Mercedes walked down the street, lost in thought, 'why the hell did I just blab about my past to Dee like that? I never told anyone that, not even the police, and yet I just told Dee.' As Mercedes walked she noticed that she was being fallowed and it wasn't by Dee or anyone from the orphanage. 'Great, what do these creeps want?' Mercedes turned into an ally and waiting for them to fallow, when they did Mercedes saw that there was only two of them and jumped out in front of them. "Who are you and why are you fallowing me?"

"Are you Mercedes?" One of the asked, he was tall and built and is wearing a business suit.

"Depends, what do you want with her?"

"We're looking for Mercedes, you look like her so are you her or not?" They other asked, he as well was built and wearing a suit.

"You tell me what you want with her and I'll tell you if I know where she is or not."

"We have… business with her, our boss has a meeting with her, and we just wish to find her." The first guy said.

"Sorry boys, but I don't recall Mercedes telling me she has a meeting, so I can't help you."

"Enough games, Mercedes, you're coming with us." The second guy stated.

"Oh yeah, and what army will make me?" Mercedes grinned.

"This army." Mercedes watched as both the guys came towards her with guns.

"Two against one, that's not really fair."

"We don't play fair."

"That's good because neither do I." Mercedes prepared herself for an attack.

Dee walked into the orphanage at around nine o'clock that night, he has been out looking for Mercedes, but decided that she would be here since it was getting dark. Just then Mother came over. "Dee, are you alright? Where's Mercedes?"

"I'm fine… Wait Mercedes isn't here?"

"No she never came home yet."

"WHAT?" Dee yelled.

"I thought you were with her."

"I was but then she took off after we had a talk and I thought she would just come home."

"She doesn't think of this place as home Dee, she doesn't like being with people, she wanted to live on her own and be alone."

"Just great, I'll go looking for her."

"Well let's just wait a little while longer, she must not know of the time to come home."

"Alright. We'll wait, but if she doesn't come home."

"I'll get Jess and his men out looking for her."

"Okay, let me know if she comes home okay?"

"Alright dear." Dee walked up into the attic where he always went to think. 'Mercedes, where are you? And what did you mean that things were more complicated then what it is?' Too Dee's dismay Mercedes never came home, she was also missing for the rest of the other day as well. Jess has everyone out looking for her, but there is no sigh at all.

Aaron walked down the street, heading home after running an errand for Mother. He is tired from the long days work. He had helped with the search of Mercedes, but no one had any luck. As Aaron walked he was suddenly pulled into the ally way. He was about to scream with a hand covered his mouth and someone whispered for him to be quite. "Shh, Aaron it's me, Mercedes."

"Humpa?"

"Shh. Just wait a minute." Aaron did as told, knowing Mercedes wouldn't hurt him; after a moment it became dead silent, and Mercedes began to talk again. "Alright Aaron, I'm trusting you to deliver a message to everyone at the orphanage alright?" He nodded, "good, no tell them, that I am not running away. It's just that I have… people, after me right now and I can't go back to the orphanage until I can safely go back. Tell them to stop looking for me; I will come back. Tell them that if they see me, don't approach me, don't talk to me and don't yell at me. And keep Dee away, I promise if they do that then I will come back. Tell them I will try and come back tomorrow night, can you do that for me?" Aaron nodded. "Thank you Aaron. Now when I let go wait about 5 minutes before you leave." Again Aaron nodded, Mercedes let go and Aaron waited. Once 5 minutes was up he ran back to the orphanage.

Dee sat on the window ledge hoping to see Mercedes walk through the den doors. Suddenly Aaron burst in panting really hard. "I found her!" Was all he said and instantly everyone was surrounding him. Mother led him to sit down and got him a glass of water. As soon as he could breath, he explained exactly what Mercedes had told him to say.

"What!" Dee yelled, "Mercedes is being chased and she wants us to just ignore her if we see her!"

"Dee, calm down." Jess said, he was over giving a report on Mercedes. "If she says she'll come back, then we have to trust her. She wouldn't just stay out, if she didn't have a reason."

"How can you say that!"

"Dee, apparently Mercedes cares about everyone, and is just not showing it, other wise she wouldn't be staying away to keep everyone safe. She is doing what she knows best and we have to respect that." Mother said.

"She's right Dee, for now all we have to do is wait. For all we know, by going against what she is telling us to do, we could be putting her in mortal danger," Jess stated.

Dee glared at everyone, "fine, we'll do it your way, for now, but if she doesn't return home after a week I'm going to look for her and when I find her I'll kill her myself."

"Thank you Dee," Mother said.

_Please Review.. thanks _


	7. Sorry For The Mix Up Please Read

I'm so sorry everyone, my mind as been on the frits lately.. It's suppose to be Mercedes I mixed her up with Kaisha my other character by a mistake I will fix it and replace it asap… thank you for letting me know.

Sincerely

Ange1 of Death

Oh and I have also got word that some of you are confused with my fanfic. Yes Dee and Ryo are together, but Dee is telling Ryo about his first love from his past, in which she reminds Dee so much of Ryo, hence why Dee fell for Ryo so fast. Also you there is a twist that some of you are confused with but don't worry everything will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you and enjoy the rest of the Fanfic


	8. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter.

P.S. I do not own any of the character's except for Mercedes.

Enjoy

Chapter 6

'Three days and still no word from Mercedes,' Dee thought angrily. 'She lied about coming back,' Dee came from his thoughts when he saw Mercedes across the street; she was looking at the flowers in the flower shop. This didn't go unnoticed by Aaron, Tommy and Barry.

"Dee, dude, remember no yelling for her, no going up to her," Aaron reminded him.

"I know, but…" Dee just stood there and watched Mercedes walk into an ally way, with two guys hot on her trail. Dee bit his lip, hoping Mercedes would be okay; he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in when the two guys came out scratching their heads. They both split up and soon after Dee saw Mercedes on the roof of the left hand side building looking down at two men. He then saw her lock eyes with him, she gave a small wave, and then made a small 'shh' motion with her hand and then made a motion to tell him to go into the ally way.

Aaron, Tommy and Barry saw this and stood outside the ally way to keep watch, while the two talked. Once Dee got inside he saw Mercedes at the end, he immediately ran over and hugged her. "Mercedes, you had me so worried."

Mercedes was shocked by the hug, and what Dee just said, "why would you be worried over me?"

"Because, I care for you that's why. Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's nothing. Can I have a smoke?"

"Not unless you tell me." Mercedes glared at him, "or you let me kiss you."

"WHAT!"

"Let me kiss you or tell me what and who you're hiding from and I'll give you a smoke." Mercedes bit her bottom lip, she saw Dee take a couple steppes towards her, which she took a couple steps back, until she hit the wall. Dee got right close to her and whispered. "So what will it be?"

"Umm… err." Mercedes looked everywhere but at Dee. However Dee would have none of that, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You don't need to say anything, your eyes tell me what you want."

"Huh?" But Mercedes' was cut off when Dee's lips touched hers in a soft demanding kiss. Mercedes began to struggle, by trying to push Dee away, but that just encouraged Dee to deepen to kiss, and pull her closer. 'What is Dee doing to me?' Mercedes wondered as Dee's kiss began to affect her. Her knees began to shake, and she felt this tightening in her stomach.

Dee pulled away and smirked, satisfied with her reaction, "you enjoy it, don't hid it." Dee stated when Mercedes shook her head and put her cool mask on.

"Fuck you okay, you really gotta stop kissing me."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why? Because I'm making you feel something nice for a change?"

"Shut up and give me a smoke."

Dee smirked and handed her a smoke, "so when do you think you can come back?"

"I don't know."

Dee noticed the sad expression come over her face, "Mercedes are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll try to make it back tomorrow night, I'm going to deal with this tonight and make sure they don't bother me again."

"Don't do anything that will get you killed."

"Heh, I'll try not too."

"I'm serious don't go getting you self killed."

"Why the hell do you care so much!" Mercedes yelled, "I'm tired of you acting as if I need your protection, I DON'T! Okay now just back off."

Dee pushed Mercedes into the wall and crushed his body into hers, "I will not stop caring about you, Mercedes, you do need protecting, and you need a lot more then caring for. I like you Mercedes, a lot, and I don't want to lose you. If this feeling I have for you turns out to be more, I want to be the one to show you the pleasures in life, besides death," with that said Dee kissed her again. Dee felt Mercedes melt into the kiss; he moved his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, playing with her tongue.

Mercedes decided to so Dee that he couldn't control her, so she grabbed Dee's shoulders hard and flipped their position so that Dee was against the wall and she was kissing him. Mercedes pressed her lips harder against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his. Mercedes mentally smirked when she heard Dee moan against her lips. Finally they both ran out of air and Mercedes detangled herself from Dee and stared at him. "Don't try to control me, because you can't, no one can." Mercedes turned and began to climb the latter that was there, "catch yah later Dee," Mercedes blew him a kiss, and then disappeared over the roof.

Dee stood there shocked, 'wow, what a kiss.' Dee touched his lips, 'where the hell did she learn to do that?' Dee finally got himself under control and walked out of the ally way. 'No one can control her huh; well I'll have to do something about that. From what I can see, she never looses control of herself so I'll have to fix that. She doesn't seem to trust people, so I'll have to do something about that as well. She never shows emotion much, so I'll have to work on that. Man this girl is going to need a lot of fixin'.'

"Hey man, so did you find out that she is running from?" Aaron asked.

"No, but fuck, she is very hot when she is angry."

"Dude, what happened?" Barry asked.

"Nothing that I will be telling you losers."

"Come on Dee, you were in there for almost half an hour so we deserve some juicy details," Tommy said.

"We kissed okay," Dee stated.

"Really? Was she good?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck yes," Dee said, remembering the kiss. Dee came from his thoughts, "come on guys let's go do something."

"Alright," everyone said, and they all took off.

Dee sat on his bed, looking over at the empty windowsill that usually held Mercedes' form. 'God I miss you Mercedes, I really hope you come back tomorrow night like you said.' Dee layed down and closed his eyes, picturing Mercedes right there beside him.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I know I seem to repeating myself, but I'm just going to clear up about the pairings. Dee and Ryo are together, but Dee is explaining to Ryo about a girl from his past which Mercedes, who is the cause of Dee loving Ryo so much. Please read and everything will be cleared up.. Thank you.

P.S. I do not own any of the FAKE character's except for Mercedes she is mine made up from my own thoughts.

Please enjoy and thank you for the reviews you have submitted so far.

Chapter 7

The following day when on eventful, everyone was still waiting to hear from Mercedes. Dee, however, was taking it the hardest. "Dee, dear, you have to eat something, you have been on the roof all day," Mother stated. "Come on now, come down and get something to eat."

"Is Mercedes back?"

"Well, no not yet, but she will come back." Mother sighed as Dee remained where he was, "Dee honey, we all see that you love her but you can't starve yourself."

"Lo-love! I'm not in love with…her!"

"Dee, I'm not stupid, the way you are depressed and worried over her. Being in love with her isn't a bad thing; I believe it is exactly what she needs to crawl out of the hole that she berried herself in. She needs you Dee, silently she is pleading for you."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not a thing," Mother smiled.

Dee laughed a bit, "alright, I'm starved let's go eat, and hope that Cedes comes back soon."

Mother watched as Dee walked away, 'oh Dee.' Mother didn't want to say anything, but she has a bad feeling that something is going to happen and it wont be good.

Dee, Tommy, Barry and Aaron, went outside and walked into the city. "So guys what should we do today?" Tommy asked.

"No, Dee. We have been looking for Mercedes long enough, we know you love her, but she will come back when it is safe like she said," Barry said, after seeing Dee about to speak.

"Shut up, I do not lover her!" Dee said. He looked and saw that everyone was giving him that 'don't- try- to– lie- because-you- can't- fool- us' look. "Alright so I kinda feel in love, leave me alone!" Dee walked off. Everyone shook their head but followed.

Dee and the others walked down the street, but stopped when they saw Jess in a coffee shop. "Hey guy's let's go and bug Jess." They walked inside and sat down in the same booth as Jess.

"Hello boy's," Jessy said.

"Hey, Jess. What's going on?" Dee asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey Jess, have you found any info on Dee's Mercedes?" Barry smirked.

"You have a Mercedes?" Jess asked confused. "Oh they female girl. Yes actually we found some information on her."

"Really! What?" Dee asked.

"Well besides what you already know, they gang that killed her parents is now looking for Mercedes. I have seen some of the men lurking around. That's probably who she is hiding from right now."

"WHAT! And you're not doing anything!" Dee yelled.

"What can we do? They haven't done anything yet to break the law, and that was only a theory, not a statement," Jessy explained.

Dee glared at the table, "there has to be something we can do."

"Well for one, when she comes back, watch out for her, don't let her leave alone again. It would be better for her to be with people and not alone."

"But she will say that she doesn't want anyone else involved and would want no one else to get hurt," Tommy stated.

"Well from what I know about his gang is that they only kill a person that needs to be killed or a threat. If they get what they want, no one will get hurt. Mercedes is actually more protected with people then being alone. And you have to tell her that," Jessy explained. "Now once she returns keep a sharp eye on her, she is very tricky and if your not careful you could fall into her trap. Now if you excuse me I have to take my leave, I have work to do. Take care boy's."

"See yah Jess!" Everyone said good-bye, except for Dee who just stared at the table.

'Mercedes, what is going on? Something bad is going to come of this, I just know it.'

That night Aaron, Barry, Tommy and Dee as well as Mother sat in the lobby. The little kids were put to bed about an hour ago and they were just relaxing near a nice, warm fire. A loud bang made, Mother jump. "What on earth was that?" Everyone got up and ran towards the front doors, only to see that they were opened.

"Look!" Aaron pointed at the floor. Everyone gasped as they looked down to see a trail of blood leading towards the steps and up them.

"Come on let's go check it out!" Dee said. They all nodded and followed the trail of blood, which led to Dee's room. Cautiously they opened the door and gasped; they're lying against the window on the floor. Dee gasped 'No!' There lying in a pool of blood was no other then… "Mercedes!"

_Thank you and please review. I hope you are enjoying my first Fake Fanfic ever, so far._


	10. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the delay.. Here is chapter 8

I do not own Fake, only Mercedes.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8

"Mercedes!" Dee gasped; he stood there frozen at the sight of Mercedes' broken body.

"Aaron go call the doctor and hurry," Mother said.

"Right," Aaron took off.

Tommy turned on the light, and everyone cringed at the sight. Blood pooled all around Mercedes body, her left arm lay limply at her side. Blood stained her lips, and her left shoulder, as well as her right leg. Her clothes were nothing but rags now, and barely covered her body.

About 5 minutes later Aaron came up with the doctor, his name is Dr. Tanowa; he is the doctor that helps out with the orphanage. "Dee, Tommy, Barry, Aaron, can you boys please carefully put Ms. Mercedes, on the bed." They all agreed, and did as they were told. "Alright, everyone leave except for Mother, I will need your assistance."

"I won't leave Cedes," Dee protested.

"Dee, you can't stay, I promise once I'm finished you can come in," Dr. Tanowa said.

Dee still wanted to protest but was being pulled out of the room by Tommy, Barry and Aaron. "Calm down Dee, the doctor knows what's best."

Dee said nothing but stared at the door, that held Mercedes, and then he looked down at the blood on his hands. 'Mercedes, please be okay,' Dee prayed.

Two hours later, Dee was still pacing in front of the door. Tommy, Barry, and Aaron sat down on the floor. Finally the doctor came out with Mother. "How his she!" Dee asked.

"She is in a stable condition. She lost a lot of blood, but with time, she will be okay. Her left arm is broken; the other wounds consist of a bullet wound in her right leg, stab marks in her left shoulder and side, other then that her injury's are minor, small cuts, bruises, she will live, but will be sore for a while. She should be okay in a couple days."

"Thank you doctor," Barry said.

Dee walked into the room, and saw Mercedes sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Mercedes, what the hell happened to you?" Dee whispered. Dee pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, and that is where he stayed for the 3 days she was asleep.

Mercedes began to wake up; she opened her eyes, but regretted it when the sun burned her eyes. 'Oh god my head, and body hurt's so much,' Mercedes thought. Suddenly she felt a weight next to her, she looked over to see Dee asleep using he bed as a pillow. 'His back will hurt when he wakes up,' Mercedes shook her head. Just then memories of what happened came back to her; she looked down to see her arm, leg and body wrapped up. 'That's right after I took on the creeps that were following me I came back. However I was badly injured. I wonder how long I was out?' At that moment Mother came in and smiled.

"I see you're up," she whispered trying not to wake Dee. "He stayed by your side since you came back."

"I told that dolt to stop worrying about me," Mercedes grumbled.

"Dee can't help it, he has a good heart."

"Too good."

"Child, why push him away? Why not embrace what he has to offer?"

"He has nothing I want, I don't deserve someone like him."

"I believe that your heart and his are connected and that's why he feel not yourself around him."

"He would never understand my desires."

"How do you know that if you never let him in?"

"Because I'm saving myself the trouble of being hurt."

"Child, life is too short to hold back. You should give Dee a chance, and I'm sure you will find out that he can fix all that is broken."

"I don't need him."

"Oh but I think you do, I am guessing by Dee that you two have kissed before, maybe even a few times, by you allowing him to kiss you, your body has accepted him, you just now need to look inside yourself and listen to your heart and what it is saying. Like I always tell Dee, if you listen to your heart, nothing is wrong." With that said Mother headed to the door, "Think about it. Oh and if you wish to move you will have to wake Dee up."

"Why can't you get something for me to help me walk, like a cane or something."

"Because then you wouldn't learn that it is okay to rely on someone for help."

"Old woman, you are a tricky bitch."

"Yes, I maybe old by with age come wisdom."

"You're so lucky I can't move." Mother laughed and walked out the door. 'Fuck her and Dee, I can get around without help.'

_Thanks for reading please review. _


	11. Important Update Notice Please Read

Hey everyone, I know you are probably mad that I haven't up dated again yet, but I am just posting up this note to inform you that I am joining the Army Reserve and I don't know how often I will be able to up-date. Please bare with me and I will do my hardest to try and get this fanfiction done.

Thank you

Sincerely

Ange1 of Death


	12. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, butI have been training for the Army Reserves. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews,I love you all for reading my story. Just to remind you that this is Dee's past, but in the end he is still with Ryo. And just so you know, Mercedes and Ryo are not exactly a like in which they are the same person, but they are them selves, its just one of those times where someone does something that reminds you of someone else type deals. Anyways I'm going to shut up now so you can read the next chapter. Thanks again and Enjoy!

Warning: I only own Mercedes.

Chapter 9

Dee's eye's slowly began to open; he stretched out his arms across the empty bed, 'wait empty!' Dee bolted up knocking over his chair. "Cedes?" Dee ran out of the room and down the stairs, accidentally running into Mother. "Mother where is Mercedes!"

"Calm down Dee she is fine, she is just getting some fresh air on the roof," Mother said calmly.

In a flash Dee ran to the roof and sure enough there is Mercedes with her guitar and music. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Dee yelled.

Mercedes looked up from her music to see a pissed off Dee glaring down at her. "I'm working on my music, what the hell does it look like I'm going?" She stated calmly.

"You should be resting, not moving around."

"And since when have you become my Father?" Cedes glared.

"You had me… us all so worried, you should be in bed resting to heal your injuries!"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Nothing? This isn't just nothing!"

"Would you stop fucking yelling at me for god's sake! What the hell do you want from me!" Cedes yelled. "You want me to come back here, so I fucking do! Now you're yelling at me because I got into a simple fight! Would you just back the fuck off?"

"No, I wont back off! Not when you need me!" Dee immediately regretted saying that when she punched him in the stomach.

"I don't NEED anyone, especially a fuck head like you! Get it threw that thick head of yours that I can't even tolerate my own skin let alone you or anyone else in this god damn world. And I DON'T. NEED. HELP either! I just want you all to leave me ALONE!" Cedes yelled.

"If you don't like me so much, then why do you let me kiss you so much?" Dee stated.

Mercedes is silent; she then stood up trying not to lean too much on her wounded leg. "Leave me alone," She said before turning away from him.

"I told you before, Cedes that I like you, a lot. I can't leave you alone. You may not need me, but I want you."

"Dee you don't understand, I have… twisted desires… ones that you would never understand."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because if I trust you, then it can only lead to more pain, and I will not do that to myself."

Dee's face softened, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist in a light embrace and then rested his chin on her head. "I want to know you, everything. I want you to tell me all that you desire; all you're fears and what makes you laugh and smile. I want to know what you want," Dee whispered. "I want you to show me who you are, and also I want you to teach me how to play the guitar so that we can play together. I also want you to share your interests with me as well."

"Dee you are asking for a lot from me."

"It's okay, Jihi because you don't need to tell me everything at once, just a little at a time, whatever you are comfortable with. I just want to be in your life."

"Okay Dee, I will trust you, believe it or not I kinda like you too," Cedes blushed. Dee smiled and turned her around giving her a gentle kiss. Dee pulled away and smiled down at her, which she gave him a small smile back. "Alright, I will share with you my inner thoughts, and then I'll teach you how to play the guitar."

_Thanks for reading please review!_


	13. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, sorry its been so long, but with school I have been busy with Homework.. grrr.. anyways, here is another chapter. ENJOY!

I do not own anyone except for Mercedes and the song "Numb to Everything" which is MINE

Enjoy

Chapter 10

Dee smiled as he ran to his room to grab his guitar and went back to the roof where Mercedes was waiting for him. "So what are you going to teach me first?"

"Well I'll teach you the chords and then maybe I will let you play one of my new song," Cedes said. For the next couple hours Dee learned and memorized all the chords. "Now I want you play this," Cedes handed him a sheet of music.

Dee looked it over and slowly began to play; the next couple hours were of Cedes helping Dee learn her new song. "So you are a song writer?"

"Yeah, I love music, it's my life, my passion. I actually and trying to put a band together." (A/N This is true I am a songwriter but I'm actually part of a band. We have yet to think of a name but it will come to us soon.) "Now that you have learned the music I will allow you to hear me sing."

"Yes," Dee cheered.

"Okay start playing." Dee began to play and Mercedes began to sing. (A/N Alright everybody this is my newest song that **I **wrote. Please read it and let me know what you think. If you steal it I will kick your ass BTW Thank you!)

"(Chorus_) Someone save me_

_From this cold empty prison_

_I wish to feel something, anything_

_I wish to fell love from the one just for me_

_Lord save me from this hell I'm in_

_I'm numb to everything._

_Alone forever walking threw this world of the living_

_Darkness invades my soul, cold and empty_

_May the blazing fires of hell consume me_

_Burning my shell to ashes_

_May God have mercy on my tortured soul_

(Chorus_) Someone save me_

_From this cold empty prison_

_I wish to feel something, anything_

_I wish to fell love from the one just for me_

_Lord save me from this hell I'm in_

_I'm numb to everything._

_I would die a thousand deaths_

_If only to feel love once_

_A fallen angel looking for the light_

_In which she could be saved_

_From her haunting past._

(Chorus_) Someone save me_

_From this cold empty prison_

_I wish to feel something, anything_

_I wish to fell love from the one just for me_

_Lord save me from this hell I'm in_

_I'm numb to everything._

_Lay me down for my eternal rest_

_Take me from this world of hate_

_Pray the Lord my soul to take_

_Then may all the beasts of hell_

_Feed on my flesh._

(Chorus_) Someone save me_

_From this cold empty prison_

_I wish to feel something, anything_

_I wish to fell love from the one just for me_

_Lord save me from this hell I'm in_

_I'm numb to everything._

(Whisper while electric guitar plays)

_As my final breath I whisper_

'_Live with passion _

_But love with caution_

_Do the impossible_

_But not the unthinkable'_

(Guitar solo)

(Chorus_) Someone save me_

_From this cold empty prison_

_I wish to feel something, anything_

_I wish to fell love from the one just for me_

_Lord save me from this hell I'm in_

_I'm numb to everything._

(I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know THANKS!)

Dee finished and looked up at Mercedes, "wow… that was amazing."

"Thanks, it took me three hours to make that song. I like to create songs that reflect who I am so that I can express myself with out really talking."

"I see. So do you write about your fears?"

"No."

"What is your fear?"

"Being alone. To never feel love or be held by someone who truly loves you. I have always wanted to have someone to just hold me and want to really be with me. I have been basically alone all my life. I couldn't trust anyone because I didn't want anyone to find out about me in case people came after me."

"The gang," Dee said.

"Yeah. I don't want to die, I want to do so much with my life."

"I don't blame you. So Mercedes I want to know something."

"Okay what do you want to know?" Mercedes looked at Dee.

"What did you mean you have twisted desires?" Dee asked.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and looked away. "I don't know if I want to talk about that."

"Come on, Cedes, I don't judge people and you said you would tell me."

"Yeah in time."

"Come on," Dee pushed.

Mercedes sighed and decided to answer him, "I always wanted to be a man."

I hope you all likes it Please Review and let me know what you think of my lastest song. THANKS!


End file.
